Day 1 - Hallmark Christmas Movies
by teddyshoney
Summary: Kurt tries to watch a Hallmark Christmas movie before Blaine gets home. But, Blaine shows up in the middle of it, and they finish it together. Watching that movie leaves Blaine wondering, though...what would their Hallmark Movie be like? Written for the Glee Potluck Big Bang December Drabble


When Kurt got home from classes on his last day of school before winter break, he didn't dawdle changing into pajama pants, making popcorn, or finding a box of tissues. As quickly as he could, he plopped down onto the couch and navigated to the list of Hallmark Christmas movies he'd been acquiring.

Ever since the end of November, he'd been recording every Hallmark Christmas movie he could, and he was eager to watch one before his husband got home from school. As much as he loved Blaine, he couldn't stand the idea of watching one of these with him. Blaine would make fun of him every time he got teary-eyed over a touching scene. He'd torment him about wanting to live in an idyllic Christmas world, and Kurt just wanted to enjoy his first Hallmark movie of the season alone.

He hadn't always loved Hallmark movies. In fact, Brittany was the reason he'd even gotten into them in the first place a few years ago. He and Blaine had been at Brittany and Santana's house for a Christmas gift exchange among friends, and Brittany had happily drug him to the TV and made him watch a full length Hallmark Christmas movie while Blaine played cards with Santana and a few of their guy friends. From that moment on, he'd been hooked.

With a tiny smile, Kurt scrolled through the list of movies. There were currently 16 on the list, and a new one added every day, including Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. He scanned the titles, looking for something that stuck out at him. Finally, he settled on Jingle Bells for July. He didn't read the plot, but it didn't matter. He'd love it no matter what. Besides, Hallmark movies were all the same, right?

About an hour later, Blaine walked up to the front door of their apartment. Keys in hand, he made to unlock the door but stopped, listening. He could hear sound coming from their apartment; Kurt must be home. Slipping his keys back into his coat pocket, he pushed the door open quietly. He could hear the TV on in the living room, so he was sure to be quiet. Kurt got so into movies sometimes, and Blaine liked to take a moment to just look at him, appreciate him, without his husband protesting.

He slipped off his shoes on the rug by the front door and hung up his coat silently. Tiptoeing into the kitchen, Blaine grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and downed half of it at once, wiping his mouth on the back of his shirt sleeve. Then, he sneaked to the living room and leaned against the doorway, watching Kurt. He was clutching a tissue against his cheek. His eyes were a bit red from crying, and he had his knees pulled up to his chin, feet resting on the cushion in front of him. He reacted to something on the screen, smiling and chuckling softly. Blaine grinned, enjoying these few, endearing moments.

As Blaine switched positions against the door frame, Kurt paused the TV. When he turned toward the kitchen, he jumped, surprised to see Blaine there. "Blaine! Oh, you scared me!" he exclaimed, voice a bit scratchy from crying.

"Sorry. I just got home a few minutes ago. What are you watching?"

A guilty smile flashed across Kurt's face as he rose to go to the kitchen. "Hallmark movie," he whispered.

"Those emotional Christmas ones you've been recording?"

Kurt nodded, embarrassed. "I can shut it off," he offered. "I just thought I'd watch one before you got home."

"You can leave it on," Blaine replied, waiting until Kurt came back with bottles of water for them. "Thanks," he said, accepting the bottle. "So, what's been going on in this one?"

"July owns a coffee shop," Kurt explained pointing to the still of the woman on the screen. "She hates Christmas because she thinks it's too big and commercialized. She was born in December, and her parents named her July which is the other time of year that people celebrate Christmas. So, she's been trying to get the town she lives in to quit decorating for and celebrating Christmas." He paused, sighing. "Christopher," he continued, pointing to the still of the man on the screen, "is an international Christmas expert whom the town called in to help them combat their 'Grinch' problem." Kurt made air quotes with his fingers. "July says that she hates him, but she's obviously falling in love with him. He's taking her around to all these different Christmas events to help her see the good that Christmas does for people." He paused again, looking down at his lap. "The last event they went to was for kids with cancer. Seeing all those sick, little kids made me cry." He spared a quick glance at his husband.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder fondly. "Turn it back on," he said, gently. "I'll sit here with you. You can cry about whatever you want to."

"Thanks," Kurt whispered, pressing play on the TV remote.

The movie only lasted another 25 minutes before the ending credits began to roll. Kurt dabbed at his eyes with a fresh tissue, moved by the conclusion of the movie.

Blaine's head was lolled on the back of the couch, but he wasn't sleeping. Instead, he was staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. "Kurt?" he asked lazily.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wish our love life had been more like a Hallmark movie?" Blaine asked. "Do you wish we'd met at Christmas and fallen in love?"

"No," Kurt answered honestly, collecting his damp tissues to throw in the waste basket. "I love our story just the way it is." He tapped Blaine's nose lovingly.

"Okay. But, just pretend that you wish it was more like that. What would our Hallmark movie be like?"

"Well," Kurt said thoughtfully, "I think you would be the Grinch of our story."

"What? Why me? I love Christmas!" Blaine sulked.

"But not Hallmark Christmas movies," Kurt pointed out.

"True."

"So, I think you would be the Grinch. You would probably be this new singer in town, coming to play the lead in our world renowned Christmas musical. That I wrote, of course."

"Of course," Blaine nodded, listening.

"Our town is Christmas themed. It's called Reindeer Hallow, and we celebrate Christmas all year long. You think it's bogus because Christmas cheer makes people fake. You're just here to sing because it pays. Then, you want to leave and go back to your sad, no Christmas town. But then, you meet me."

"Finally!" Blaine exclaimed. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to fend for myself in...Reindeer Hallow." He said the name with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Kurt laughed. "Don't worry. I won't leave you alone there. So, when you meet me, you don't like me. I'm all bubbly about Christmas, and you just think it's silly. Since I direct the play that I wrote, you think that I give bad stage directions, I'm too happy or perfect, something like that."

"You are pretty perfect," Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows at his husband.

"Oh, stop," Kurt ordered, giggling. "So, you don't like me at first. But then, one day after rehearsal, you see me break down in tears after a phone call. You find out that my mom has been in really bad health, and the doctors don't think that she's going to make it to Christmas. So then, you try extra hard to be nice to me. You take me out to dinner. We go out driving to look at Christmas lights. You take me to buy a Christmas tree from the lot at the grocery store. And when you do? There's mistletoe hanging there, just outside the tree corral. And once we've picked out the perfect tree, you stop, and you kiss me under the mistletoe, just...like...this..." Kurt leaned in, planting a slow, gentle kiss on Blaine's lips. It took them a minute to pull apart, and when they did, there was a heavy feeling of lust in the air. But Kurt kept going, his voice huskier and quiet. "After that, we're inseparable. We do everything together. Just a few days before Christmas, I get a phone call saying that my mom has passed away. I'm so upset, I push you away. I don't answer your calls or texts, and I won't let you into my apartment. You're about to leave town when you decide to do one more thing."

"I go to the jewelry store, and I buy the best ring that I can find," Blaine cut in, taking Kurt's hands into his own and looking him directly in the eye. "I go to your apartment and knock on the door. When you answer it, you leave the chain in place, but I don't care. I drop to one knee and propose to you right there. I tell you that I can't live without you, that I think you're perfect, and that I want you to be mine forever. And, even though you didn't know you wanted to, you find yourself saying yes. Then, you kiss me through the crack in the door. Just...like...this..." It was Blaine's turn to pull Kurt in this time, giving him a deeper, more passionate kiss than the first one. It didn't end there. Just as Kurt was about to pull away to finish his Hallmark story, Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks in his hands, framing his face, keeping him from moving back. "I'm not done," he growled possessively against Kurt's lips, snagging them again. This time, their tongues met, too, the kiss growing deeper and more insistent.

Kurt's hands drifted to Blaine's hips, pulling them closer. They continued kissing, making out on the couch as passionately as if they had just gotten together for the first time. Finally, breathlessly, Kurt pulled away. "You didn't let me finish," he whispered, panting a bit.

"They can't show what happens next on a Hallmark movie," Blaine replied, tugging at Kurt's hands as he stood. "Come on. I'll show you the end of the story."

"Okay," Kurt replied, rising and following after his husband.

On his way by, Blaine grabbed a piece of mistletoe from the box of decorations sitting beside their bedroom door. He waved it at Kurt. "Just in case," he said, turning to go into the bedroom.

"Oh, honey," Kurt replied, pulling back on his husband's arm, causing Blaine to turn around. "You won't be needing that." He plucked the sprig of mistletoe from Blaine's hand then put a hand on his chest, pushing him into the bedroom and shutting the door firmly behind them.


End file.
